Lissandria Kingdom: A Fight for Love
In a small island with a stormy weather. At the biggest room of a big castle... ???: Father, how many times do I have to tell you I don’t like her?! ???: This is me caring, son. You will marry her and end of the talk. Don’t you see you are already 20 and you have to marry someone so you can be king some day? ???: *sighs* I know, father. But I already have someone with who to spend the rest of my life. ???: Oh, really? That changes things. And who is the fortunate girl? ???: …father…it’s not a girl. Not that far away, in a pirate ship… Enzo: Stevish, how do you see the situation? Stevish: It doesn’t seem things will calm down at any time soon, captain. Enzo: Damn…Kalallit, be careful and don’t let go the helm away! Kalallit: aye captain. In a room of the ship, two guys lying in a bed… Aran: …shouldn’t we go to help the others? Jordi: nah, they’ll be fine without us :3 *kisses Aran’s cheek* Outside… Enzo: *angry* where are those two pair of assholes?! >.< Narbulia: you know, busy doing things at bedroom, as always >.> Maria: *hugging Verona, afraid* Verona, I don’t like storms ;_; Verona: *patting Maria’s head* don’t worry, our Askataskuna is strong. Ranst: aah…seems spirits are in a bad mood today… Kokar: stop talking about spirits already! And you call yourself a doctor? In a room with a big piano inside… Sylvia: wow Grace, you’re amazing! Making Crocedip be calmed with the piano even with that heavy storm outside! Grace: hehe,thanks Sylvia :3 At the kitchen… Ryukya: Polbo, won’t you gonna cook kraken today for dinner? xD Polbo: …Ryukya, not funny =_= After some hours of hard work to avoid sinking, the Indenation Pirates arrived to a small island. The storm was over and the sun started to shine again, so a town could be seen around a small mountain, with a castle at the top of it. At the eastern coast. Enzo: ok so, let’s decide who comes and who stays back at the ship. Any volunteers to stay here? (:D) *big silence* OK THEN!! (ill) Verona, Ryukya, Ranst, Kalallit, Kokar, Polbo and Narbulia, you stay! Stevish, Sylvia, Grace, Maria, the assholes and I are going! Jordi: why are you so mean with me and Aran, Enzo-kun? ;_; *Enzo stares at Jordi angry* Stevish: *whispering at Aran’s ear* next time we are trapped in a storm, please come to help us and leave your “lovely” things for another moment <_< Jordi: what are you whispering, Stevish? Asking Aran for a threesome? (aha) *gets hit by the navigator* ouch ;_; Enzo: damn the day I asked you to join the crew… =_= Jordi: :3 let’s go to see the island! Aran, you first <3 So they went into the forest in front of the coast and they arrived to the main town of the island. It wasn’t much big, but big enough to have a university and a mall. The crew started to visit the town, with Enzo and Stevish first, then Grace, Sylvia and Maria, and lastly Aran and Jordi, holding hands. Suddenly a guard approach to them, pointing at Jordi and Aran. Guard: sorry, but you two guys should stop holding hands. Jordi: what, are you saying we can’t even hold hands because we’re guys?! Guard: king’s laws. Jordi: let’s go to see that king and tell him what we think of his medieval laws (ill) Enzo: no Jordi, that’s not our business, we’re here just to get some food and stuff to continue our journey. Jordi: but… Aran: captain, I’m with Jordi here. We need to at least ask the king the reasons of that law. Maria: yeah Enzo-onichan, that law is unfair *Grace, Sylvia and Stevish agree* Enzo: dammit, let’s go then. Guard: sorry again, but I’ll not let you going to the- *falls on floor* Behind the guard, there was a brown hair boy with blue eyes smiling, wearing a red suit and grey trousers. He was wearing a school bag, indicating he might be a student. Blue eyes guy: hi guys! Was that guard annoying you? Damn guards bothering strangers *sighs* Maria: yes but, what’s that hole at his back?-the guard was lying unconscious, blooding from a hole at his back, as if he had been pierced or shot. Blue eyes guy: oh, that was a simple “Shigan” *shrugs* Enzo: not everyone can do a “simple” Rokushiki technique. Who are you? Blue eyes guy: shouldn’t you introduce yourself before asking? Remember you are the strangers here xD Anyway, I’m Vercelli, Vercelli Coni, a student in this island’s university. Jordi: hi Vercelli, we’re the Indenation Pirates :D I’m Jordi, and those are Maria, Grace, Sylvia, Stevish, Enzo the captain, and that serious but lovely blonde pale guy is Aran, my boyfriend, so don’t touch him unless you want a threes-ouch Enzo, hitting me again ;_; Enzo: since when are you the crew’s speaker? =_= Vercelli: are you pirates? Is he your boyfriend? Aran: do you have a problem with that? Vercelli: so that’s why that guard was annoying you…I see… Maria: know why there is a law banning two guys to hold hands? Vercelli: …come at my house, I’ll tell you there. At Vercelli’s house… Vercelli’s mother: hi honey…oh, who are those, uni friends? Vercelli: er yes, mom. We’re going to my room, don’t disturb us. Vercelli’s room looked like a random uni student room, except for a thing, many pics of him with another boy hanged at the walls. Vercelli: sorry to not having enough chairs for all, please sit on my bed. Enzo: so, tell us what’s going on here. Vercelli: well…as you may have seen, this country, Lissandria Kingdom, isn’t very big. We don’t have a big army, so the neighboring countries are always trying to invade us. Our current king, Torino Montferrato, can’t keep up with the forces we have for now, so he’s trying his son, prince Novara, to marry with the niece of a noble from another island who came here 10 years ago, but the prince rejected her because…well… Aran: because he’s gay. Vercelli: well…he… Jordi: and what’s more, you’re the one who he wants to marry with (aha) Vercelli: what…that’s… Aran: that Novara is the guy who is with you in all the photos at that room, right? Vercelli: how…do you know that…? Aran: it’s pretty obvious (shrug) Enzo: is it? (sweat) Jordi: useless captain *sighs* ouch ;_; *hit again* Vercelli: …I guess I can’t hide it anymore…yes, we’re a couple. Maria: aww :3 how did you meet each other? Jordi: have you already done it? (:D) *protects himself with the arms to avoid being hit, though no one does it* Vercelli: *blushes* …well, about that last thing… Enzo: WE DON’T WANT TO KNOW IT (sayan) Vercelli: (sweat) well so, we have been friends since we were kids, and we now go to the same uni. He was the one who taught me about Shigan, who in turn was trained by that noble. Stevish: so we just need to kick that noble’s ass, right? Jordi: first we should talk with your father-in-law. Vercelli: my-my father-in-law? *blushes* but ok *sighs* The student and the crew left the former’s house and started to go to Montferrato Castle, where the king and Novara lived. Vercelli: the castle has some dozens of guards, are you sure you are strong enough to fight them all? Jordi: don’t worry, we will kick their asses. Grace: and you Vercelli? You know Rokushiki. Vercelli: oh well, Shigan isn’t the only Rokushiki technique I know. Sylvia: which others do you know then? Vercelli: I know Shigan, Kami-e and Soru. Novara knows these plus Rankyaku and Tekkai. Jordi: so strong *_* Vercelli: but that damn noble is still stronger. Enzo: what is his name? Vercelli: Barolo Castelmagno (serious) Sylvia: I know that name o_o Enzo: really? Who is he? Sylvia: a famous noble around this region. I have heard he is a very ambitious man >_> Vercelli: he is indeed. I wonder what his true ambitions are. Jordi: meh, we just have to defeat him, leave him to me. Vercelli: I’m sorry, but you don’t seem that strong to beat Barolo <_< Jordi: heh, want to prove that? (aha) Meanwhile, at the same castle’s huge room of before, two well dressed elder men were talking all alone, with no guards around. Torino: so…Barolo… Barolo: yes, your majesty? Torino: oh please, don’t be that formal…call me Torino. Barolo: oh, well then…Torino. It seems the enemy is almost here. Torino: that kid right? What was his name again… Bracel-Breisel-Borsheelly… Barolo: Vercelli Coni. Torino: oh yeah, that Novara’s classmate. *sighs* I should never have allowed him to going to university…I guess that damn poofter persuaded him to cross the line. Barolo: worry not, Torino. My army will take of him like he deserves *grins* Torino: and where is Novara? Barolo: Closed at his room. He won’t get out till the wedding. Torino: oh yes, the wedding. I think we have to finish discussing about it. Barolo: nothing to discuss about. The wedding will be tomorrow. End of the story. Torino: but, I think that- Barolo: tomorrow or there’s no deal. Torino: you think that’s the tone to speak to a king? Barolo: oh, excuse me. Is his majesty aware of what could happen if there’s no wedding? *ironic voice* Torino: ….Ok then…the wedding will be tomorrow. Barolo: *thinking*ha, stupid king… *talking* Locana! Crodo! Come here! *a man and a woman enter in the room* Take care of the intruders and kill them. *both nod* Meanwhile, after some time of walking and discussing who was the strongest of the group, Vercelli and the pirates were near the castle when an army about around 100 men was approaching them. Enzo: hmm…seems we have some company… Captain of the army: so-sorry guys, but I’m afraid you can’t pass. I have orders to stop you. Vercelli: hmm, aren’t you Frinco? *quite surprised* Army captain: Vercelli? What are you doing here? *surprised too* yeah, I’m Frinco. Enzo: do you know each other? Vercelli: we met some times in the past, he used to come to see what Novara and I were doing when he was teaching me to use Rokushiki. *to Frinco* let us pass, we want to talk with Barolo and the king. Frinco: Barolo told me to not let you pass. This is my first mission as the Castelmagno’s army captain, so I’m sorry but you’ll have to go back at your houses. Vercelli: we won’t *serious* Frinco: ok then… attack, my soldiers! *the guards yell and go to attack the pirates, but suddenly half of them faint and fall* … what has just happened? … *has resisted the burst* Vercelli: Ha-Haoshoku Haki? .... *looks at Enzo, grinning next to him* how do you know to use that? ... Enzo: I’m this crew’s captain for something :P Jordi: yeah, he’s sometimes useful *gets hit* ouch ;_; Enzo: =_= well then, let’s fight! (sayan) Jordi quickly defeated 10 guards with his scythe, Sylvia and Crocedip took down another 10, Grace used the “'Ship Sailed Out Against the Sky'” technique to crush 5 guards and Vercelli beated another 5 using Soru and Shigan. Enzo: Jordi, Grace, Sylvia, Aran and Vercelli, go ahead! Stevish and Maria, can you stay here to take down the 20 soldiers left while I fight Frinco? *both nod* Frinco: Kill them, my soldiers! Five of you attack the little girl, the rest attack the other! *the guards yell* Maria: 5 guards will be a good exercise *serious look* Stevish: hmm…I see a forest right there…I’ll take them to there *grins* follow me, you stupid guards *transforms into a bird and flies away* Frinco: urgh, a DF… what are you waiting for, you idiots? Chase and shoot him! (sayan) Enzo: heh, seems you’re getting alone… Frinco: not so fast… I still have 5 soldiers who will help me after they kill the child with yo-*a noise is heard and one of the five guards remained falls* what… Maria: it was just a kick on his balls :P *the other guards attack her* hum? “'Noche de Peloche'” *hits a guard on his neck with her baton* “'Castañuela de Garbayuela'” *throws two castanets to another guard, which explode after touching him* olé :3 Guard with a cutlass: you little… *attacks her, but she defends with her baton* how can you stop that…if you’re just a brat… Maria: (aha) *turns around with a beautiful jota dance movement, making the guard losing his balance and hitting him at his nape with the baton* one left? Hmm *takes a pair of high heel shoes* Remaining guard: WHERE HAVE YOU TAKEN THOSE SHOES FROM? *Maria putting them* I won’t let you do anything !*takes pistol and is about to shoot her* Maria: “'Patada de Fuenlabrada'” *kicks the guard at the face with her high heel shoes* *serious* you know what they say: a second in Fuenlabrada, pain for a whole week *smiles* well so, Enzo-onichan, I’m done :3 *Frinco is shocked* Enzo: well done Maria <3 now go to help Stevish, in case he needs help :3 *Maria smiles and goes to the forest* well well well, Frinco…liked what you saw? *grins* Frinco: heh, you think you guys are something? I’m the best swordsman of the region! My sword has defeated dozens of intruders and criminals like you! Enzo: were they that wea-hey! *gets attacked, but dodges*calm down, you’re gonna get hurt. Frinco: “'Molinasso'” *moves the sword like a pinwheel, making a spiral slash, which Enzo manages to block with his machete* and now “'Bricco Rampone'” *makes a slash so fast that Enzo can’t avoid, getting hurt* frinchahaha…now what, huh? Enzo: damn…*coughs blood*not…bad, but…what if…I do this “'Trappeto'“ *cuts Frinco’s armor and clothes, without cutting him* heh, how… ridiculous you look…now Frinco: *speechless and naked* YOUR SON OF A- *sneezes* you damn brat…*sees he’s about to be attacked again* huh “'Defendente'” *blocks Enzo’s attack with his sword, sending the pirate captain’s machete away*frinchahah-aachoo *sniffs* you have lost… Enzo: heh…I don’t need… a weapon to… defeat you…*suddenly it gets dark around them* Frinco: what…is this…wait, you’re still gonna fight? You…you know Busoshoku Haki too, like Barolo?! *drops his swords and starts getting away from Enzo slowly, afraid* Enzo: take that “'Bompietro'” *hits Frinco’s face with a powerful Haki imbued punch, defeating him* argh, it still hurts…tsk, well …at least I finished my job quickly. Meanwhile, Stevish was having fun in the forest. He already had taken down seven guards, and he was on a branch thinking about how he would defeat the rest. The ones left were looking for him, till a guard with a shotgun found him. Shotgun guard: he’s up there! Let’s shoot him! *he and two others point guns and him and shoot* Stevish: *sighs and takes his flintlock* hmm *shoots fast at the three gun guards at their heads* yeah, I haven’t lost practice :3 oh? Still two left… *the two remaining ones start running away, afraid* *turns into a crossbill and flies over them* “'Nessic Pecking'” *attacks them with his powerful beak and they fall defeated, turns back into human* aahh, it was entertaining (tea time) *sees Maria coming to him* oh hi Maria, you’re late :P Not far away from the forest, Vercelli, Aran, Sylvia, Grace and Jordi had entered in the castle and quickly saw they were in a garden. For their surprise and shock the garden was full of giant bugs and insects, like praying mantis, beetles, spiders, centipedes or scorpions. Sylvia: …ok Jordi, you’re the zoologist here, what the f*ck are those monsters? Jordi: they are arthropods, you know: arachnids, myriapoda, insects… (tea time) Sylvia: I mean, WHY ARE THEY SO FREAKING HUGE!? (sayan) Jordi: HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT?! ;_; Girl voice: lofufufu…like my cuties? Aran: who’s there? *a blonde young woman with a black bra and almost naked appears between the bugs* ugh, disgusting. Girl: *approaches quickly to Aran in a seductively manner* hi cutie…why are you so serious… Aran: it won’t work, I’m gay =_= Girl: whaaaat!? Damn… *goes with Jordi* hi kid… Jordi: I’m his boyfriend (ill) Girl: …. *looks at Vercelli* are you gay too? *he blushes and nods* ARE ALL MEN IN THIS ISLAND GAY OR WHAT! (petrified) Sylvia: *sighs* guys, go ahead, I’ll take care of her and her monsters. *the rest agree and run ahead, she takes the cross of her necklace* Girl: huh? Are you gonna fight with a cross? Well then *takes a flute from her skirt* by the way, I’m Locana, a mercenary hired to kill all intruders in this castle. Don’t underestimate me for being a sexy girl please *makes sexy pose* Sylvia: =_= enemies always so stupid… *throws the cross* go Crocedip! *the cross turns into a vampire dog* aw, my little dip *pats it* Locana: oh, a Devil Fruit *unamused* well so, my turn *plays the flute* kill that dog and that girl, my cuties! * *some of the giant bugs start to attack Sylvia* Sylvia: shall we do a little exercise, Crocy? *smiles at Crocedip, the dip barks* start with those! *Crocedip attacks them, but they are too big for him and is thrown away* Crocy! Locana: lofufufu…what a shitty pet you have…*plays the flute* kill her! *a huge bee and a mantis appear* Sylvia: tsk… *looks around and finds a stick on the floor* oh, that will work (smart) *takes a knife from her skirt and turns the stick into a stake* “'Vampiric Death in Sunlight'” *jumps high and nails the stake on the bee’s head* “'Collar Break Spin'” *turns around and breaks the mantis’ neck with a powerful kick* Crocy, “'Pratdipenc Growth'” *Crocedip barks and starts growing in size, till being as big or even bigger than all Locana’s bugs and starts biting and killing them* Locana: *shocked* da-damn…you will see now…*angry, plays the flute again. A mosquito appears and she jumps on it, flying higher than Crocedip* now, die! “'Mosquito Lance'” *the mosquito goes down quickly towards Sylvia to bite her* Sylvia: uh oh, that’s not good…Crocy, come back! *Crocedip stops killing bugs and goes to his owner, turning back into a cross, which she catches* and now “'Vampirized Cross Launch'” *throws Crocedip to Locana, while it turns into a dip again* kill her! Locana: wha- wait, noo…*protects herself with the arms, but Crocedip doesn’t attack her* …what was th-EHHHH, MY FLUTE IS GONE! *shocked* where…*turns around and sees Crocedip with the flute at his mouth* you…damn dog… Sylvia: well done Crocy, now destroy it! *the dip bites it, breaking it and making all bugs disappear* good boy :3 Locana: nooooo *falls and gets unconscious, but after half a minute wakes up* you damn girl and damn monster…*mad* I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! YOU’LL HEAR ABOUT ME! DAMN MERCENARY JOB AND DAMN GAY ISLAND! *runs away* Sylvia: *sweat* …if all mercenaries are like her…what a waste of money…right, Crocy? * Crocedip barks* Meanwhile, Vercelli, Aran, Grace and Jordi had arrived to a room with rocky walls. Inside there was a blonde guy with a red hooded jacket and claw weapons at his hands. Vercelli: you! Where is Novara? Blonde guy: oh, are you the prince’s slut?*mock face* Vercelli: WHAAAT you damn… Aran: wait Vercelli, I’ll take care of him. You, Grace and Jordi go ahead. Jordi: will you be ok? *Aran nods* Vercelli: thanks Aran (bow) Grace: be careful. *the three leave the room* Blonde guy: so, will you be the movie’s hero? Aran: heh, just- *suddenly a guard with a riffle enters in the room* Riffle guard: sir Crodo! I’ll help you kill that brat! Blonde guy: tsk, so annoying *kills the guard with his claws* Aran: what… Blonde guy: that old geezer’s guards are annoying…as if I needed them to do my job. Well so, I’m Crodo, a mercenary, though I don’t know much about what’s happening here and I don’t even actually care about the money I was paid to kill you. Aran: then why are you here? Crodo: I was starting to get bored *grins* Aran: disgusting. Crodo: so, shall we start? *Aran takes the dead guard’s riffle and tries to shoot Crodo, but the mercenary is too fast and slashes the weapon* hmm, that’s not a good start for you *grins* Aran: damn…*gets a slash* aargh… Crodo: will you attack some day or will you just di- wait, why is your wound healing for itself? O_o Aran: *starting to transform into a hybrid lizard* heh, don’t you know that even if you cut a lizard’s tail another one will grow? Crodo: you son of a…*tries to slash Aran, but he’s stopped by Aran’s claws* that won’t work for you! *pushes Aran’s claws and slashes him heavier than before* I’ll slash you till you can’t regenerate! Aran: aarrgh *coughing blood* you damn…*almost falling on the floor, he looks at the ceiling* hmm…*quickly transforms into a full lizard* Crodo: hmm? *Aran starts climbing the rocky wall* trying to run away? *jumps to attack Aran, but he dodges* huh? Aran: don’t underestimate lizards! *sees a hole at the ceiling* wait here *goes to next to the hole and starts to make the hole bigger with the claws* Crodo: what the fuck are you doing? Come back here and fight me! Aran: *making more holes at the ceiling* why don’t you just jump? Crodo: heh *jumps and attacks Aran, wounding him again although the lizard tried to dodge him. But with the big slash, the ceiling is destroyed in pieces* what the f- Aran: hehe *manages to grab on the wall* urgh that wound… Crodo felt on the floor, with all big ceiling pieces crushing him. Aran went down the wall and turn back into a human. The mercenary was still conscious, but he couldn’t move. Aran: how does it feel to be defeated by a lizard? Crodo: heh…you stupid brat…. Aran: eh, I’m 25! Crodo: still…two years young…er than me…*makes a mock face* *sighs* go ahead…with your cute… boyfriend with an…animal ears hat… and company *Aran looks at him surprised*how do I know that?...well, I… used to love a guy around…his age in the past…things didn’t go well…and- Aran: what about if you tell me your story another day? I’d gladly listen to it, but I’m in a hurry, you know. Crodo: heh…damn brat…wish you…good luck *sighs and closes eyes, unconscious* Meanwhile, Jordi, Vercelli and Grace had arrived at the second highest castle’s floor. They were in a corridor when they heard man and woman voices. Vercelli: wait…isn’t that…Novara? Is he with a girl? *worried* Grace: …er…I will go. You and Jordi go at the highest floor to defeat Barolo. Vercelli: but… Jordi: don’t you see he can’t be Novara? He’s up there waiting for you :D let Grace see who are there, she’ll be fine, don’t worry :3 So, as the boys went to the stairs to go up, Grace went to the room the voice came from. She quickly opened the door and gasped when she saw who were there, Novara tied in a bed with a girl on him. Novara: what, another girl? Let me go already! ;_; Girl: WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! GUARDS!! Grace: don’t bother about the guards, they’re all defeated (tea time) I don’t know who you are, but get away from Novara, he doesn’t love you! Novara: how…do you know that? Girl: who am I? I’m Elva Castelmagno, the future queen of this island, so show some respect, you commoner! Grace: don’t worry Novara, I’ll take you to Vercelli. *ignoring Elva* Novara: Vercelli is here? Where is he? o_o Grace: he’s upstairs, let me make that annoying girl shut up first. Elva: making me shut up? Don’t underestimate me for being a noble girl! I know how to fight! *takes a sword from next to a wardrobe* Take that! *attacks Grace* Grace: ha, I know how to fight too, I’m a pirate! *'Lonely Prison Wall'* *a big piano appears and blocks the attack, then moves the piano to crush Elva, but she dodges* not bad. Elva: I’ll cut you in half! Die! *tries to slash her, but Grace dodges with her Kenbunshoku Haki* another one! *this time the attack hurts her, falling on the floor bleeding* I won *grins* Grace: heh… not so fast… *'Revolution Cut Down'* touches her and she turns into a piano* I’ll turn you back after we finish this. *sits on the floor, still bleeding* so Novara *the boy looks at her surprised and even a bit afraid* I guess I have to tell you what’s going on :3 *Novara quietly nods* well, to sum up, we’re a pirate crew who randomly came here and find out they don’t let you be with Vercelli because you’re both guys, and since we think that’s unfair, we’re helping you to defeat the man who doesn’t allow you to be happy. Novara: to defeat Barolo? Can you? Grace: Jordi and Vercelli must be fighting him right now *Novara gasps* uh, want to come? Novara: of course I do! Vercelli isn’t that strong to beat Barolo D: please untie me, quickly >.< When they arrived at the throne room, they saw they were late. Jordi had been handcuffed and Torino was pointing a gun on his head, while Vercelli was lying on the floor, bleeding. Barolo was uninjured, and he grinned when he saw Novara. Barolo: oh Novara…what are you doing here? *faking smile* who is that girl? I thought you were talking with my lovely niece Elva… Novara: cut the crap, Barolo. We all know what’s happening here *serious* what have you done to Vercelli? *makes a step* Barolo: don’t move, or your faggot friend will die as he deserves *takes a pistol and points Vercelli’s head* Novara: you son of a… Torino: Novara, please, calm down and listen to me. We’re doing this for you sa- Novara: SHUT UP, FATHER! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN IF YOU’RE ABOUT TO KILL THE PERSON I LOVE?! Torino: so, it was really true that you love that kid…but, what have I done bad, son? Why are you like this? Do you want this kingdom to be conquered because you were playing around with a sick guy like h-*gets knocked on his back and falls* Barolo: what the- huh? *sees a fast attack coming and blocks it with his Haki imbued arm, dropping his pistol* you…how could you free your hands and attack me so quickly? Jordi: *in hybrid form of his DF and wielding his scythe* oh, I just used the sticky substance my body produces to let the handcuffs fall and knocked the king with my tail :3 Btw, sorry Novara to knock out your father, and nice to meet you. Novara: no..no problem...*still shocked* Jordi: so, I’ll defeat Barolo for you, you and Grace take care of Vercelli *Grace takes Vercelli away from Barolo with extremely care, Novara reacts from his shock and goes next to Vercelli, hugging him* so, old geezer…I have been wishing to kick your ass since Vercelli told us what was happening here. Barolo: huh? Borahahaha…you think that a scum like you can beat me? Jordi: of course I will! *he’s about to attack the noble with his scythe, but Barolo blocks using Tekkai and Haki and punches him back* Barolo: and that too! “'Shigan'” *Jordi coughs blood* Jordi: urgh…*pants* you damn…*merges with the walls* now what are you gonna do, huh? Barolo: become visible, or I’ll kill your friends! *Jordi slowly appears*good boy…now stay quiet so I can kill you! *shoots him, but he disappears*where the f-*sees a lots of copies of Jordi* which one is you? *starts shooting them all* you litt-*notes the scythe on his neck* you-you’re behind? How did you… Jordi: “'Capellades'” *slashes him at his back, making him fall* heh, how’s that? Barolo: argh…you think that’s enough to kill me? I’ll eliminate you scum pirates, make Novara marry my niece, and then I’ll take Lissandria’s throne and be the king! *punches Jordi with a Haki imbued punch and then a Rankyaku* die already! Jordi: damn…that hurt..hmm? *sees he’s in front of the window* let’s try this *opens door and transforms into newt* take some fresh air, you old geezer! *wind is so cold that Barolo almost freezes, though Jordi doesn’t seem affected* heh *moves fast to attack Barolo* Barolo: wa-wait! *closes eyes, but nothing happens* hmm? *opens eyes and sees he’s all trapped with a sticky substance* what’s that shitty sticky thing? Damn it, I can’t move! *trying to escape* Jordi: so…what will it be?...*holds schythe and is about to slash him* Barolo: da-damn brat! You know what it will happen if you dare to hurt me? *protects with Haki and Tekkai* your insolence will have consequences! Jordi: shut up already, you old geezer! “'Bon Cop de Dalla'” *slashes Barolo in half with the scythe Haki imbued, the noble falls defeated* when you fight against love, two things can happen: or you get mad or you surrender to it *serious* Grace: well done, Jordi <3 Novara: *shocked* you…you really defeated him…huh? *sees Vercelli is waking up* Vercelli! Are you ok, my love? *kisses his front and hugs him* Jordi: Vercelli! I defeated Barolo *pants* as I promised you *big smile* Vercelli: eh? What…*coughs* argh…*closes eyes* Grace: better if you sleep a little, dear *pats Vercelli’s head* Torino: *standing up* so…you took Barolo down…*Jordi, Novara and Grace look at him*don’t worry, I won’t do anything to you…not even you, kid *looks at Jordi* I have heard everything *sighs* guess he was the bad influence after all…*looks at Barolo’s defeated body*I will inform about this to his king and the neighboring countries. Son, are you sure you want this? *Novara seriously nods* you have my permission to marry with whoever you want, then. Guess it’s not bad escaping from traditions if that has to mean good *sighs again* sorry for not having been able to understand you, son. (bow) Novara: oh, father…*hugs him for almost a minute* now, shall we have a meal to celebrate this? *to Jordi and Grace* I invite your crew to have dinner with us. I’m really thankful for what you have done (bow) Jordi: a party? Yes, we’re in :3 go tell Enzo, Grace *she’s about to go down stairs* oh wait, there are some nakama that are in the ship and haven’t taken part in the battle, but can they come too? *Novara nods* yay :3 go Grace *she goes* Vercelli: *waking up and sitting down with difficulty*urgh…what happened… Novara: don’t worry honey, I’ll tell you later *smiles and hugs him again* Later at night, in a big room with a big table, Novara, Vercelli, Torino and all Indenation Pirates were having a delicious and abundant dinner. Ryukya: nice story you’re telling us! :D Too bad I did not take part of it. Verona: I heard you did a good job, Maria. Well done! :3 *pats Maria’s head, she smiles* Ranst: gay spirits? Strange…*gets hit at his head by Kokar* Kokar: shut up already and eat, you spirits freak! =_= Polbo: that food is so good, I should get the recipe later. Kalallit: very good indeed. Narbulia: *whispering to Enzo* so, you let Jordi taking all the glory? (aha) Enzo: meh, that asshole made us fight at his orders because he wanted to beat the big guy and become the hero. Narbulia: hehe…why don’t you just admit that you’re happy he won and you’re glad you recruited a boy like him? Enzo: tsk…oh, btw Novara *the prince looks at him*what happened with that silly Frinco? Novara: after I explained him the situation he was afraid of his future, but Vercelli and I decided to make him captain of the new Montferrato army, which he agreed. Jordi: oh, and that bug girl and that blonde and claws weaponed guy? Sylvia: that weird girl run away after I defeated her. Novara: and we were about to arrest the mercenary guy, but Aran told us how he had behaved after being defeated and we decided to forgive him and recruit him for the army, but he rejected. Aran: yeah, he said he had thought about it and realized he still loved his love from years ago, so he left to search him. Novara: however, he gave us a vivre card with his number, and asked us to call him if we ever need him. Jordi: aww, what a cute story :3 well so guys, let’s continue the party! :D *all yell* Torino: *whispering to Novara*those guys are good, even they’re pirates *serious smile* son, I’m proud of you, whatever you decide to do with your life. Novara: thanks father *blushes a bit* btw Vercelli, are you ok enough to come with me at the balcony? *Vercelli looks at him surprised, but nods* *they both stand up and leave the room* Jordi: oh you…going to do pervy things? (aha) *gets hit by Aran* ouch ;_; Aran: leave them alone, you pervert =_= *sees Jordi about to cry* haha, come here *kisses him at cheek* *Jordi smiles* In the balcony… Novara: aah, the moon is so big and bright today… (tea time) Vercelli: Novara, I… Novara: thank you for all you have done, dear. Vercelli: nah…you would have done the same for me : ) *Novara hugs him* listen, I- Novara: Vercelli, you’re the most important person in the world for me…I would do anything just to see you smile…I love you… Vercelli: *with tears* oh Novara, I love you t- Novara: *gets on his knees, serious* Vercelli Coni…will you marry m-*Vercelli interrupts hugging him, crying* Vercelli: YES, OF COURSE I WANT TO MARRY YOU! *Novara sheds tears* Novara: le-let’s marry after we finish university, ok? *Vercelli effusively nods* oh Vercelli…*they kiss* It was a tender but passionate kiss, a kiss under the moon and the stars, a kiss from two people that had to fight long and firmly to achieve it, but a kiss they both knew it would mean the beginning of a new life. Category:Piece enrik Category:Short Story Contest 2016